


Aggression

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy won't focus.





	Aggression

Lucy let out a loud groan. She took a moment before opening her eyes and meeting Garcia’s, her breathing and his labored. He had her trapped under him.  
“You’ll have to be faster than that” he commented. “you also need to be more aggressive”  
She let out a sigh, placed a hand over her face.  
“I’d let you go and tell you to train, but it’s not like we have an exercise bike, so, we’ll have to do these lessons more often”  
Flynn finally got up and offered her a hand, which she accepted, having no desire to stay on the floor for longer than necessary. It was especially cold given the heat her body was giving off because of the lesson.  
“Move your hand like this when you hit or you’re gonna get injured” he stopped his feint a secure distance away from her cheek.  
“Okay,” she nodded, then saw his shoulders relax.  
“We’re done for today” Garcia suddenly said.  
“What? Already?”  
“You’re not listening to me”  
She blinked. “That’s not true, I--”  
“I need you to be aggressive and not blinded with rage, Lucy” he scolded, probably a little less harsh than he would be if he was really upset at her.  
“Why are you doing this?” Flynn questioned.  
“You know why”  
“I want you to remind yourself”  
“Because Emma escaped.” there still was a faint mark of a rough cut on her cheek from the unfortunate meeting with the Rittenhouse agent.  
Garcia nodded. “We don’t need a training field, all we need is for you to concentrate. It’s not easy, it’s not pretty, but it’ll make you feel better”  
Lucy shook her head in acceptance. “Alright.”  
“Good” he took some distance. “Fight me, Lucy”  
She did, went to him with the fury of a thunderstorm, escaped blows as much as she attempted to deliver them, fought on the edge of blind rage and controlled aggression. Was defeated once, twice, three times, but on the fourth Flynn found himself out of air under her, a smile appearing on his lips when he realized what she had done.  
“Ready to stop?” he asked still breathing hard.  
“No” she answered, getting up and helping him up. Took her distance. “Fight me, Flynn”


End file.
